User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Various Main 5 Headcanons
I've been doing some general world building in the Discord on the crew that hasn't made it to their wiki pages, so here's a master list of what I've got so far! Will be updated as needed to add more headcanons. The Legacy Day visions (if each character had pulled up the Storybook): Arion: scenes include Myrtil falling off a modern yacht, Arion going to Circe and gaining legs permanently/giving up the ability to change forms, chasing after Myrtil who only has eyes for Tempis, a ball where Myrtil dances with Tempis in white while Arion watches from the background (and another boy looks on in sadness, though Arion isn't sure why he's there or so prominent), and finally, Arion's reflection in a sea glass dagger, the sea visible in the background. His mirror shows him screaming as he turns transparent. Rose: sees the fairy and the castle, sees a Beast hulking over her father, sees him return with a single red rose for her, sees her interacting with this beast, falling in love... Only for the final picture to show a boy she's never seen before, and not the face she desperately hoped it might be. Her mirror shows her in full regalia, with a diamond studded crown made to look like roses, but with a sad look on her face. There's a little fairy pin on her dress with downturned ears. Andre: shows the scene with the ugly prince, the snake fairy, the princesses he met, and finally his meeting with the princess on the island, who he finds to be just a bit too blonde, too pale, too... Ethereal, to be someone he could fall in love with. His mirror shows him as an Imp King, full fae attributes showing but without a smile on his face. Anteros: Anteros sees princess after princess vy for his affection as he looks on, unhappy. The image of himself brightens slightly when Ashlynn appears, but neither appear happy. The last picture is of Anteros getting ready for his wedding, a picture of a smiling young man with teal eyes on his vanity. His mirror shows him as a king, in full regalia but not smiling. He holds a single large, teal scale in his hand. Venetia: Venetia has the only semi-happy vision. It starts with the Oracle giving the prophecy, standing at the edge of the cliff, arrival at the mansion and being surrounded by invisible servants, falling in love with an invisible girl, the candle incident, and the trials she has to go through before she's reunited with her Cupid. Her mirror shows her in the Monster realm, smiling, with massive butterfly wings protruding from her back and wearing a modernized Greek gown. Mental health and the crew. I'm thinking several of my characters are not neurotypical: Arion: depression and low self-esteem as well as existential issues, but the main thing is depression; probably gets therapy for it at Andre's suggestion when he starts to come out of his shell, helps contribute to his blossoming into a healthy, happy guy Venetia: solid candidate for ADHD: can't sit still during long boring lectures but will hyperfocus on tasks she enjoys, terrible memory, no concept of time, etc Anteros: anxiety, he gets anxious about letting people down and can have panic attacks over it, which leads him to be even more of a people pleaser so he doesn't get back there again but then fails and it's just this vicious cycle. It's only at Arion's suggestion of going to therapy (something Ashlynn never even thought of because good mental health has never been a prominent part of her family) that he starts to get better Rose and Andre: the possible neurotypical kids, simply because I haven't found something that fits them yet //The next entry is slightly NSFW just FYI, I'll put these marks at the end so you can skip it// These idiots: Arion, a Demisexual, about a month into his relationship with Anteros: rOSE I THINK IM DYING Rose: what is it mon cher? Arion: I don't know, I was just hanging out with Anteros at the pool earlier swimming with him and suddenly my palms were sweaty, I was having heart palpitations and my body started feeling tingly. Andre, in the background: *snickering* I know what you've got Rose, an asexual, very seriously: Mon Cher..... You're dying Arion: I kNEW IT Andre: *facepalm* //End semi NSFW// Small story idea that will probably never get written but yall can ponder on it anyways: So, like, Eros and Psyche but it's Anteros and Arion, Anteros plays the Eros role and Arion is Psyche. That's not subtle at all lmao. The main crew: Arion: sophomore, rebel, demi gay, Salt™, the Fisherman and his Soul on the Amino, little mermaid on the wiki (fisherman and his Soul has double angst of "oh no I die early and tragically can't make anyone hurt after that" and "humans can Not Be Trusted™" so. Score!) Rose: sophomore, royally rebellious, non-sex-repulsed straight ace, Sunshine™, Rose-Red on Amino and maybe elsewhere, depends on how I like the change. Or the Villeneuve Beauty, not sure yet Andre: sophomore, rebel, pansexual, Pranks™, The Imp Prince Anteros: sophomore, royally rebellious, grey-ace bi, Sweet™, Cinderella's Prince Venetia: freshman, rebel, pansexual, Sass™, Psyche Some Random Ideas I had that came from the same notepad: Sdcc exclusive idea one: Arion looking into his sea glass dagger like Piper looks into katoptris Sdcc exclusive idea two: duality, one side is Arion screaming/crying in pain as he turns into sea foam, the other is Arion smirking and dripping blood and water as a rusalka Story idea: Arion is a Rusalka murdered by Myrtil, Anteros is the guy he almost drowns but doesn't, then falls in love with as the man works to avenge his death (happy ending cause instead of peacefully passing on Arion's rewarded with a new life with Anteros cause turns out he wasn't the only Rusalka made by Myrtil so by freeing like 20 girls some goddess or whatever is like "thank you for saving all my children to reward you I diagnose you with life") Twisted Fairy Tales: EAH version-''' So the Storybook of Legends is gone, but some characters have already signed and have to complete the story. What do we do? Well..... Who's to say that the story has to go EXACTLY like the book says, hm? And so we introduce the age of: Twisted Fair Tales '''The Little Cinder-maid: the original Cinderella's run off with the Huntsman! And the little Merman would very much rather not complete his tale as-is. What else can we do but combine the two! Now the Merman saves a sailor and comes on land, only to find himself falling for the prince instead! The prince is honor bound to host a fiance-seeking ball even if he'd rather choose this silent newcomer outright, and they fall in love at the ball. But, le gasp! The Merman disappeared the morning after! Wherever could he have gone? Turns out he had to return to the sea because his deal was up, unable to find a way back permanently. Will the prince find his betrothed before it's too late? If so, how ever will he manage it?? (Spoiler alert: yes but the f$%k if I know how he does it either lmao) Beauty and the Imp: The Beauty has fallen in love with an Imp, and wouldn't think of marrying another. In retaliation, an "Old Hag" enchantress locks her away on an island filled only by other women for 600 weeks (about 11 and a half years), cursed to be unable to trust any man. The young imp vows to be reunited with her, and sets off on a journey to reach the island and regain her trust. Along the way he saves a grass snake fairy who gives him an enchanted rose that shows the true hearts of whoever's hair it graces the head of. He then saves four maidens, one of which he almost falls in love with by thinking she is his lost princess, but by bestowing the rose upon her head he finds she is not his lost princess but is instead a regular princess in love with a musician. The final maiden he saves, a girl named April Cottine, leads him to the island, though he still cannot enter visibly. Instead he enters invisibly and slowly gains the trust of the Princess. Meanwhile and evil prince decides he also wants the love of the princess, but instead of working for her trust he plans to attack the castle. Vowing to protect his love, the Imp faces the opponent and fights him, eventually winning but being mortally wounded in the process. he collapses, visible again, on the throneroom floor, while the princess runs to his crumpled form. Her bond of trust in him cements as she realizes he protected and saved her, this the curse is broken and the Imp is healed. They find themselves just as in love as they had been so many years before, even before the curse, and vow to be married at the earliest convenience. Love babies for the crew: (Side note: every kid is essentially a low level story of some sort, either a saying or a nursery rhyme or a song, except for Venetia's kid who's a liaison like Venetia and Cupid are. No one has to follow their destinies anymore but you still get assigned a tale of some sort to kind of do with as you please, a sort of twisted fairy tales thing.) Andre and Rose: trans girl, "a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush". Both bird/feather and rosebush themes Arion and Anteros: genderfluid, any pronouns depending on the day, the merperson from the sea shanties that feature mermaids, combination seafaring and glass motifs (less sea life more anchors and ropes) Cupid and Venetia: demigirl named Hedonia (because I'm not subtle at all), somehow got fairy (butterfly) wings and works as a liaison to Neverland High. Lots of flower motifs, specifically Sweet Pea and tulips (since she's appearing as a fairy, her undercover story is that she's a flower fairy). Subtle heart and butterfly motifs also abound Tempis and Myrtil: trans boy, the "sailor" in most sea shanties, most notably the Drunken Sailor. Huge party boy and takes his pseudo-role to the extremes. Lots of old-fashioned sailor vibes including some 50's style tatts along with the typical sea motifs Category:Blog posts